Kai parker Imagines
by Directionervampirediariesgirl
Summary: If you want to read a story with Kai parker and you as the lead character then this is the place to be.
1. Kai finds out your pregnant

Your pov:

You were in the bathroom with tears streaming down your face as you held three positive pregnancy tests in your hand. You didn't know what to do because you and Kai weren't even dating. You just had a one night stand on the night of his sisters wedding. You decided to go to the person who knows most about pregnancy Jo..Kai's twin sister who was seven months pregnant. You took your car keys and headed over to the hospital.

You arrive and Jo see's you as you walk in.

"What's wrong y/n?" Jo asked, worried. She has always been protective of you.

"Can we go in a room, I don't want anyone to know." I said, sniffling.

"Have you been crying?" She asks you concerned.

"Yeah, well I took three pregnancy test and they all came back positive so I was wondering if it was true because i know you can get false results." You explained.

"Okay, I will do some blood work and an urine test on you to see if you're really pregnant, I'll put a rush on it." She says smiling.

Thank you, and please don't tell Elena, she would flip since I'm almost done with his semester." You said.

Jo came back with the equipment and got started.

"Just a small pinch." She says.

She knew you didn't like needles

She took your blood and sat the one tube of blood in the cart. She handed you a cup to pee in so you went into the bathroom and peed in the small cup and brought it out to her.

"Okay this should take no more than anhalf hour so be patient, may i ask who the father is." She asks.

Your face goes red." yourbrother." You mumbled.

"What?"

"Your brother." You yelled out, embaraassed.

"Oh please, tell me y/n you didn't sleep with Kai." She says, disgusted.

"Yeah on the night of yours and Alarics wedding." You replied blushing.

"I see." She says stunned.

"Please don't say anything to him, I'm gonna tell him tonight if I am." You told her, as she nodded.

She left because she had other patients so you just waited and waited until your results were done, which took an hour.

"Okay Y/N we have your results and you are indeed pregnant." Jo told you.

You imediately started crying and Jo rubbed your back. "I know this wasn't planned but Kai has changed, I know he will be there for you." She says sweetly.

"I know, but were not even together it was just a one time thing and I still have one more year of college yo finish." You expresed, as tears ran down your face.

"Everything will be okay and you have help." She smiled, and you smiled back.

"Thanks for everything Jo." I said.

"No problem." She says and went back to her other patients.

I got home and my door was half open, which scared me.

"Hello?" You asked, cautiously.

No one answered. You went in furthur and saw Kai sitting on you couch eating pork rinds.

"Kai, what the hell, you scared me." You said, wanting to smack him.

"Sorry y/n, I just came over to see what you're up to." He says, crunching on his food.

"It's fine, I was going to have you come over anyway." You said.

"Really? want another piece of this." Kai joked, pointing to himself.

You rolled your eyes. But then you felt nervous.

"Are you okay?" He asked, actuallyy looking concerned.

"i'm fine." You lied.

" I see it written all over your face, you're not fine." Kai said, stepping closer to you.

You sighed. "Kai sit on the couch, I have something important to tell you." You say seriously.

"I already know." He says.

"How did you know?" You panicked.

"I'm a leader of the Gemini coven what do u think? I can sense things, so we're having a baby." He says, with emotion in his voice.

"Yes, I guess we are, are you happy?" You ask.

"We didn't plan this but I'll be there for you through it all, I always wanted a family." He confessed.

"What about us though?" You wondered out loud.

"I've always felt something towards you, so we can try this 'us' thing out and see where it goes." He replies.

"Sure, thank you." You expressed happily.

"I think we'll have twins, it runs in the family."

You got shocked and forgot about that part." But we wouldn't fine out until our first ultrasound." Kai told you, as you nodded.

Nine months later:

You were rushed to the hospital because you went into labor at the grocery store shopping and Kai was next to you holding your hand trying to soothe you from the pain/

"You are never touching me again." You snarled at him.

"Don't worry they all say that." The ambulance driver told Kai.

You were still in excruciating pain as they wheeled you into the hospital. Elena and Jo were on duty that night and they rushed over quickly.

"Elena I'm scared." You told her.

"It will be okay Y/n" She told you , rubbing your shoulder.

"Y/n you got to push the baby is starting to come out." Jo instructed.

You nodded and pushed with all your might.

"One more and you're baby will be here." She said.

You gave one last push and a piercing scream filled the room.

"Congrats, it's a boy." Jo said, smiling.

Kai cut the cord afterwards the nurses wiped him off and wrapped him in a blue blanket and hat and brings him over to you. You took him immediately.

"We been waiting for you're arrival." You cooed at him.

"Let me have him." Kai said, as you handed him over.

"Were a family." You said, as Kai smiled over at you.

Everyone wasn't happy about your pregnancy and who the father was but they got over it and they were happy for all of you.

You and Kai named the baby y/b/n Parker and you were both happy. (your babies name)


	2. Your sick and Kai takes care of you

Y/n pov:

You have been bed ridden for the past three days with the flu and you were miserable. You couldn't keep anything down, you had a fever of 102. You felt sick to your stomach again so you rush to your bathroom and empty the contents in the toilet bowl.

After you were done emptying your stomach you wiped your mouth with a wet cloth. Afterwards you shut the light off and sat on your bed frustrated that you couldn't keep anything down. Once you got comfortable in a position there was a knock at the door. You wrapped a robe around your waist and went to go answer it, once opened you rolled your eyes, it was Kai Parker probably to come and annoy you again.

"What are you doing here Kai?" You asked, annoyed.

"I'm here to see what you been up to. haven't seen your sassy self around the Salvatore house but I was eaves dropping and heard you were sick." He said, in his normal sarcastic self.

"I'm not in the mood for your antics Kai." I said in a snobbish tone.

"I'm hurt y/n, that you don't want my company."

"I'm in no mood for anyone's company I'm sick remember." You pointed out, rolling your eyes.

"Well I can take care of you I had four other siblings." He said.

"I'm 19 I don't need your help." You shot back, which he looked hurt.

"Look y/n I know you hate me but I brought you some chicken Noodle soup,Ibuprofen and Ginger Ale." He politely said, holding the items up.

"Kai, that's really nice of you but I-"

You didn't finish your sentence you got dizzy and almost fell, Kai had caught you.

"Fine you can stay but one time you act like your annoying self your out of here." You said he sat you on the bed."

"Okay and I almost forgot to tell you I can make you this special herb that my family came up with in the 1800's for sickness." He confessed to you.

"No thank you, just give the the soup and Ginger Ale." I demanded.

"Just trust me it will make you feel better."

"Fine, but it better not do any voodoo on me or turn me into something or I'll kick your ass." You threatened.

"Dooley noted, and i'll be back with your your soup and that special herb" He says exiting the room.

You were confused by Kai's actions of how caring he was being and how nice he was to you before you got sick as you were having those thoughts Kai came in with your hot soup and that special family herb he was talking about.

"It's really hot so blow on it." He said as you rolled your eyes at him.

"When is the last time you took your temperature? Kai asks you.

"Three hours ago.

As you were getting ready to take a bite of the soup Kai interrupted you and made u check your temperature. He popped the thermometer into your mouth and wait for it to beep once it did kai took it from your mouth.

''Your temp is 102.3 hopefully the herb will help.'' He says sympathetically.

You just nodded and took a sip of the drink. you took a couple bites and your stomach decided to turn on your. you put the bowl aside and ran to the bathroom for the second time that day. kai was right behind you pulling back your y/h/c back so you wouldn't get any in it. once that was over you wiped your mouth with the wet towel Kai helped you back to your bed. once you felt better to eat you finished the drink at least and sat the bowl aside for later.

"Thank you Kai, I really appreciate it." You said, gratefully.

"No problem, wont we watch some TV and you rest." he said kissing your forehead.

You were shocked at that action. "Sorry." He blushed.

You both laid back and watched American Dad on but you found yourself falling asleep on Kai's shoulder.

A couple of hours later:

You woke up and looked around, you glanced at your clock and it read 5:55 p.m. kai was wrapped up in your blankets sound asleep. He actually looked really cute all snuggled under the blankets.

"Watching me sleep is a bit creepy for your taste isn't it." He teased. Annoying sarcastic Kai was back.

"i wasn't watching you." You said, sounding defensive.

He held his hands up in surrender and he got up and slipped his shoes on i was feeling better, that herb had worked and kai's company helped but i wouldn't tell him that.

"well i got stuff to do people to torment." He said, smirking.

as he was getting ready to leave i called his name ''kai by the way i don't hate you.''

"Good to know y/n." and he left with that being said

you went to shower from feeling gross and thought about all the events that happened today. maybe you liked kai Parker and he felt the same wya. you shook that off and went to shower

the end!


	3. Chapter 3 Fourth of July surprises

Your pov:  
Today was the Fourth of July and you were happy because there was no class this week and you would be able to spend it with your friends and boyfriend Kai Parker of two-years. Due to his past, your friends weren't exactly thrilled with the idea of the two of you dating, but Kai had saved your life when the heretics had kidnapped and tortured you; therefore some trust had been established, as well as seeing how he had become a friendlier and better person, they soon got over his past transgressions.  
Anyhow you were rummaging through your closet for the past thirty minutes in search of an outfit for tonight, when you found something cute. A black crop top with the logo "USA" written on it in Red, White and blue, and fireworks in the background; picking your favorite denim blue shorts to complete the look. You closed your closet door, giving a silent hurrah since your mission was accomplished. You took a picture of it and sent it to Caroline for approval because she thinks she is the fashion police. You laughed at the thought.

She texted you ten-minutes later. "Love it girly, I totally approve "

 _Awesome smile emoticon what time do kai and I have to be there?_

About 5:00, that's when the events and games start, Stefan and I are going early to help set up some of the activities.

 _Cool, see you there :D_

Okay :)

You put your phone on the nightstand and set the clothes on the bed so you could shower before you leave with Kai. Not knowing where he was for the moment, you proceeded towards your bathroom.

Turning the water on you waited for it to reach the perfect temperature, once regulated you stripped down to your birthday suit and hopped in, your muscles relaxing as soon as the water ran down your body. After enjoying soaking up that blissful feeling, you started to wash your hair and body with an apricot scent. Once finished you got out and wrapped a towel around you and ran towards the bedroom.

You slipped matching bra and panties on then your shorts and shirt, and took your damp hair out from the towel. You were running your fingers through it when someone hugged you suddenly from behind. It was Kai.

"Damn Kai, you scared the hell out of me." You said, putting a hand over your racing heart.

"Sorry Y/N." He said, showing his signature smirk.

You rolled your eyes. "You could have said something or made some kind of noise." You scolded him.  
"I said I was sorry, I'll make it up to you." He says backing you up against the wall.

Kai brought his lips down onto yours lovingly and you started to drown in his warm, wet, perfect kisses. He continued by kissing your jaw, then your neck. Feeling the heat of the moment, you started to run your fingers through his soft/silky hair. Realizing that this could lead to something else, you cut him short.

"Kai, I need to get ready for tonight. I really don't have time for this, there's always later you said mischievously."

Kai looked deep into your eyes and then planted one more, hot steamy kiss on your lips, after parting he looked at you with a longing and sort of disappointed look. You knew that you both wanted more, but had to hurry or you would both be late.

"Okay fine, I have to get a few things done anyway." He said, smirking as he left the bedroom

What was he up to? You thought.

You put your hair up in a messy beach bun look, and lightly applied some make-up that was the Fourth of July themed. Satisfied with the overall look and you headed downstairs, just in time to see Kai ending a phone conversation.

"Who was that?" You ask, curiously.

Turning around with a surprised look on his face, kai responded with "Oh no one babe.."

Trying to brush off his awkwardness, you both decided to head out to the carnival. Walking was a nice change of pace, as you hadn't spent much time with Kai recently and was starting to miss moments like these. You walked hand in hand with your fingers interlaced between the others, it felt so nice to feel his warmth as the air was a little cool. Although the walk was silent, it was peaceful and quite enjoyable. Getting closer to your destination, you could hear the sounds of laughter and see various pretty lights; this was a picturesque scene that you felt would remain in your memory forever.

Once we arrived I could see Caroline and Stefan, Liv and Tyler, Jo and Alaric, and Elena and Damon sitting on a huge blanket talking amongst themselves. I quickly wondered if there was going to room for us to sit down as well.

"Hey Y/N, Kai." Everyone greeted.

"Hello, where is Bonnie and Jeremy?" You ask.

"They wanted to spend some time together, so they took a trip out of town." Elena replied.

You nodded, just as you were about to sit down Kai let go off your hand saying

"I'll be right back, I have to go check something out."

The others nodded but, you were really suspicious of his behavior.

"He has been acting weird all day." You say, confused.

"More than his usual weird self." Damon chimed in, which you returned with a pointed look.

Kai was back just in time to enjoy some of the activities and rides. You went on various rides such as, the Tilt-a-whirl, and merry-go-round, when Kai wanted to ride a roller coaster that was set up. He looked at you with big pleading puppy-dog eyes and said

"Can we?" You usually didn't like fast rides but you couldn't pass up him asking so nicely...

The conductor started the ride and your stomach was in knots.

Kai glanced over at you realizing your anxiety, and firmly grasped your hand and said "We didn't have to, I'm sorry.."

You smiled up at him and said "it's alright babe" the ride proceeded to move forward and start climbing, as your fear of the unknown was present. You looked into one another's eyes and realized that Kai wouldn't let anything bad happen and giggled together.

The ride went down at a rapid speed, with the wind rushing around both of you. Your screaming soon turned into laughter, as the ride continued, you glanced over at Kai, and found that he had already been looking at you; he blushed and quickly averted his eyes. You continued to look at him curiously during the rest of the ride, as you wanted to see every aspect of what he enjoyed; all while watching his various facial expressions and hearing his adorable laughter. The ride finally ended, and you felt even somewhat disappointed as it came to an end; your hair had gotten a little wild with strands blown all over your face. Just as you were about to brush them away, Kai moved his hand to do it for you and put the strands of loose hair behind your ears.

You quietly asked "Can we go on the Ferris Wheel next?"

"Of course", he said with a smile. The line wasn't too long but we still had to wait our turn.

"I wonder where the others are?" You asked Kai, as he shrugged.

"Probably riding rides like we are." He pointed out.

"Good point." You said.

The ride was swaying slowly as new people got on and the previous stepped off. That's when you saw Damon and Elena at the front of the line, just about to get on. Elena waved to you of course, you waved back. Kai suddenly noticed Jo and Alaric were a few people ahead of us and said "Hey Jo, can we ride with you?" as he giggled, they both turned around and laughed while Alaric said "Come on Kai, you know you want alone time with Y/N". Kai said back "Oh right." Looking back at you with a sexy glance, I playfully punched him in the arm and as he winced in pain

"ouch, that hurts you know."

"Maybe your pride", I said.

It was finally our turn, and as we slowly climbed closer to the top we were able to see a beautiful sunset.. Kai was looking at you lovingly.

"What?" You asked while blushing.

Kai put his arms on his knees and looked directly into your eyes, then he whispered

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kai." You say back to him, causing him to smile.

You put your hand on Kai's face and brought your face mere inches from his and connected your lips into a kiss. A flash back from your early emotional kiss came through your mind, and you giggled; not noticing how long you both had been enveloped in one another, the conductor cleared his throat.

"Time to get off this ride, get a room. He said in a gruff voice. You swore you heard Kai say " I intend to" but didn't say anything.

As we walked away Kai got this smirk on his face.

"Kai whatever your thinking don't do it." You warned.

But he disregarded your statement and magically made the guy fall backwards causing people to laugh at him.

"That wasn't nice." You say.

"Well he was very mean." Kai defended. you rolled your eyes.

"No you just love being in control and having an excuse to use your magic." You say, eyeing him and he didn't say anything because he knew that your words held truth to them.

You glanced over at a booth where you could win a prize by throwing baseballs at milk bottles.

Kai followed your gaze and said "Can I show you my killer arm?" Winking at you he started to walk over before you even responded.

"What prize do you want?" Kai said confidently, before paying the man in charge.

"The big Teddy bear with the Green ribbon on his neck... but that little black stuffed dog is cute as well" You said.

Kai frowned, as he looked at the two and realized that in order to win the big teddy bear that you really wanted, he had to hit all five bottles in one shot... Impossible you thought, unless he were to cheat. No one but a pro could be that good. Kai turned to the guy in charge handed him a dollar and said just one baseball please while smirking back at you. "Watch this" Kai said as he backed up a little farther than other people taking a jab at the same game. He blew you a kiss and winked at you, and threw the ball so fast and hard that you didn't even see the ball leave his hand.

You heard a crash, and glanced over at the booth; all of the bottles had not only been knocked over but were cracked as well. In bewilderment the operator gasped, and then realized that he would have to give Kai whatever prize he wanted. Kai leisurely strolled over to me and the operator and turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow and said "Teddy Bear, or Dog?" You blushed and said "Teddy Bear."

For the next few hours Kai lugged around your giant Teddy with a look of victory on his face, you got on a few more rides and played a few more games but it was nearing 10:00 and the fireworks were about to start.

"About time you got back." Caroline said, as she huddled next to Stefan.

"What? We were just enjoying the rides." You pointed out to her.

"You look like you did more than that" Damon said as he pointed towards my gigantic Teddy. "How did you of all people, manage to win the biggest friggin prize at this carnival Kai? Damon continued.

"Oh you know, I got these mad skills and I decided to show them off in front of my girl" Kai said as he wrapped his arm around your waist.

"Can these fireworks just start already?" Kai said with a hint of being annoyed and eager. Everyone looked at him and then quickly all averted their eyes with a look of mischievousness.

Something was definitely up with my friends today.

Soon we heard a loud boom, followed by various bangs; the fireworks had just started and their numerous colors ranging from red, to white and to blue. "Isn't this awesome?" You said as you laid in Kai's lap with your back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around you. An hour passed and the grand finale was coming up.

"Y/N, pay attention to the grand finale." He said with a smirk.

You leaned forward, holding your knees closely to your chest as you watched the fireworks light up the beautiful night sky, with a shocked expression on my face as the fireworks spelled out "Y/N Will You Marry Me?" you turned in amazement to see that Kai was down on one knee holding up a box in his hand.

"Is that a yes or a no?" popping open the box He asked, while blushing madly and looking hopeful.

The box had been hiding a beautiful diamond ring, and was very simple yet elegant.

"Yes Kai I will gladly marry you." You expressed excitedly and lovingly with tears brimming to your eyes, as Caroline squeaked in happiness and Elena was tearing up.

Kai slipped the ring on your left ring finger and gave you a loving kiss on your cheek.

"I'm glad you accepted my proposal, I love you." He said, as he brought you into his arms.

"I love you too Kai."

"Thank you for being my light in a darkness that I thought to be eternal, Y/N you are my everything" Kai said, with tears in his eyes and broad grin across his face.  
I could no longer hold back my feelings, and I leaped towards him to hug and kiss him furiously.

"I am so glad I found you" you said in tears

You and Kai were engaged and you were going to spend the rest of your life with the man who was not just someone that you loved, but a person who completed your heart and soul.

If you want a personal one I need

Name:

Plot:

genre like Romance, drama, suspense stuff like that

who are you related to:


	4. Chapter 4 kai gets jealous

**Your P.O.V**

Tonight the girls were dragging me to go to the Mystic Grill for a long, overdue girl night. They say I spend way too much time inside. Caroline's going to be coming over with Elena and Bonnie to help me get ready. They all think I'm their personal Barbie doll which I'm not. Anyways, Caroline five minutes later with a couple of dresses that weren't too appropriate for my liking, a makeup bag, and some heels.

"Caroline, is this really all necessary?" You said as you rolled her eyes at her.

"Come on Y/N lighten up. You need to learn to wear something else other then jeans and a t-shirt." Caroline fired back.

"My wardrobe is fine thank you very much." You defended.

"It will be okay." Bonnie reassured me. Elena nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but you better not make me look like I belong in a Playboy shoot."You say which made the others laugh.

Caroline sat the dresses on my bed. There was a black one that was way too short, a red one that dropped above my knees, and another black one.

"Which one should I try on first?" You asked Elena.

"The short black one." She says smiling.

I took it from the bag and went into the bathroom to change. A few seconds later, I came out with a scowl on my face.

"Yeah, I don't like it either." Caroline said. Elena and Bonnie agreed.

I took the black one with the rhinestones and went back into the bathroom to try it on. You loved how it fit your waist. You went out and showed the girls. They all looked pleased.

"That's the one!" Caroline squealed.

After you found the dress you liked, Caroline started on your hair. She started sectioning your hair and then started curling it. While Caroline was doing your hair Bonnie and Elena got ready. Lastly, it was time for your makeup to get grabbed her black eyeliner out of her make up bag and applied it under your eyes. Then she applied a coat of white eye-shadow as a base and then smoked it out with black eye shadow.

"All done." Caroline said all excitedly.

"About time." You say as the girls chuckled.

"You look beautiful Y/N." Bonnie says smiling.

"Thank you." You reply appreciatively.

"Alright we better head over before the Mystic Grill gets packed, hopefully we don't run into any pests." Bonnie says.

You knew who she was talking about."I'm sure Kai will make an appearance." You reply.

"And I'm sure you will be happy." Caroline teased, as you blushed. Care knew about your crush on the coven leader, but you try to tone it down around Bonnie because she still hasn't forgiven him.

Caroline thinks it's sweet that you have a crush on someone, but she doesn't hide her hate for him either. Same thing for Elena. We got into Caroline's car and headed to Mystic Grill. When we arrived, Elena went straight to Damon, who was at the bar, and pull him into a loving kiss. You made a disgusted but loving look at them.

"Jealous?" Bonnie joked.

"I just want the same thing they have." You said, softly.

Caroline just smiled sympathetically and walked over to Stefan. They left and you were alone, so you went over to the bar to get a drink.

"Hey Y/N what can I get you?" Matt asked.

"Hey Matt, pink cosmopolitan please." You reply as Matt nodded and smiled at he fixed your drink you looked around the place and spotted the one person who you most didn't want to see tonight. Your heart raced every time he was around. It was Kai, Kai didn't come over to you, but just glanced over to you every so often. Matt came over with my drink.

"$4.95 is your total." He replies and you handed him a five.

"Keep the change." I say and walk over to Bonnie who was chatting up some guy and his friend.

"Oh hey y/n, this is Jarrod and his friend Dominic." She said introducing us.

"Hi." You reply chatted them up a bit and they were nice guys, the song "Talking Body" by Tove Lov came on and you knew Caroline was going to drag you to the dance floor."Come on lets go dance, I love this song." Caroline said, taking tour arm. Damon and Elena joined in with Stefan dancing along with Caroline them practically grinding against each two guys Bonnie was talking to came over to us and we started dancing with them. Dominic caressed my back and brought me closer to him. I blushed at the contact.

"I think witch boy is jealous." Damon chimed in.I was confused, "Why would Kai be jealous it's not like he likes me." You spoke honestly

.Caroline rolled her eyes at you." You are so oblivious." She says to continued to dance with Dominic and have a good time but you happened to look over and Kai had his hands balled into a fist, you just ignored him but your heart going crazy

."Guys I'm going to get a refill." I say leaving the others behind.

"Matt refill please." You said.

Matt handed you anther pink Cosmo and Dominic came over stumbling a bit.

"Want to have another dance with me?" He asks, you smelling alcohol on his breath but you were getting a bit buzzed yourself.

"No she don't." Kai chimed in angrily.

"Kai, stop. I would love to dance with you." I said.

Before I knew it Kai threw Dominic against the wall earning everyone in the grill to look even my friends, who looked cautious.

"Kai, why in the hell did you do that for." I spat angrily at him.

"He's jealous." Stefan said, amused.

"Is this true Kai are you jealous?" You ask.

He was silent.

You dragged him outside.

"Yes, I'm jealous, I'm new to these feelings and they scare me. It made me mad to see those guys dancing all over you, and touching you." Kai snarled out.

You were stunned at his confession and your heart started pounding.

"I see this has an effect on you." Kai smirked in a cocky way.

"So what does this mean?" You asked curiously.

"Take it slow, I'm new to this." Kai says intertwining your fingers together.

You and Kai walked back into the club hand in hand and Damon just rolled his eyes as Caroline screamed, "Finally!"

You blushed. Kai took your hand and drove you to the dance floor and swayed to the music.

"Am I making you nervous? " Kai asked, smugly.

"Maybe." You flirted back.

You enjoyed the rest of the night and you and Kai didn't label anything but it was definitely something.

THE END!

I hope everyone has enjoyed this one and didn't suck to much . If you have an idea for a Kai imagine let me know. The next one will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Decorating the Christmas tree

Your pov:

It was that time of year again and you were happy because Christmas was your favorite holiday. But right now you were frustrated because you were trying to decorate the Christmas tree with Bonnie and Caroline and Damon and Kai were goofing around and Damon had tied Kai up with a piece of Garlin.

"Damon if don't untie Kai this instance I'm going to tie you up until New years with vervain on it, we been trying to decorate this tree for the past hour." you threatened, through clenched teeth.

"Alright, Alright." He says untying the heretic.

"Okay so lets decorate this tree." Bonnie says happily.

We applied the set of lights to the tree and next came the garlin.

"Care can you apply the rest I have to go get the Ornaments in the Hall closet." You asked, as she nodded.

You went to the Hall closet and got the box of ornaments but you ended up dropping them because Kai had scared you.

"Damn it Kai, you about gave me a heart attack." You said, your heart hammering.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you needed help." He says and you couldn't help but smile.

"Sure." You say, nodding at your boyfriend.

"Do you know it's our first Christmas together." Kai pointed out.

"I know, it doesn't seem you asked me out ten months ago."

"I know I asked you out until you said yes and that I had changed." He says laughing.

You laughed and brought the box and sat it next to the Christmas tree.

"About time, you two came back." Caroline teased.

"No Caroline, we weren't making out." You said and she shushed up.

Stefan and Damon finished hanging the stockings on the fireplace and we finished the Christmas tree and I was glad it took an hour, because of Damon.

"Y/n, I have a present for you." Kai spoke up.

"It's not Christmas yet." You say.

"This one is for the tree." He says holding up a bulb.

He handed it to you and placed on it was a picture of you and Kai that was taken at Caroline's birthday party.

"Awe Kai I love it. Thank you." You said, kissing him.

"Uh-uh save it for the mistletoe." Damon teased.

You flipped him off.

"Your welcome." kai says, smiling and happy that you liked it. You placed it in the middle of the tree.

Stefan lit the Christmas tree up and the lights that were hanging around the railing and windows. It looked beautiful.

"Well it looks amazing in here, I fixed cookies anyone want any." Caroline offered.

"Sure, I take one." Bonnie spoke up.

Caroline passed the cookies out to everyone and you all sat on the couch with the fire brewing and had a conversation, but soon everyone went to bed. You and Kai and headed to bed yourselves.

"Thanks for my present." You said, sleepily.

"That's one of many." He teased, dressing into some sleep pants.

"Goodnight, Kai, I love you." You said,

"Love you to." He says kissing your forehead.

Kai put his hand around your waist and fell into a deep sleep along with you.

I hope you liked this one, i probably will put at least two more Christmas themed ones. If you have any ideas comment below. please comment subscribe and vote.


	6. Chapter 6

Your pov:

It was Christmas Eve morning and you disturbed from your slumber by someone shaking you, it was Kai Parker, you're boyfriend of three years.

"Y/N, wake up." he said, continuing to shake you.

"Kai, it's 8:00 in the damn morning what do you want?" You asked, frustrated.

"It's snowing outside lets go outside." He says, excitedly.

"No thank you, I rather stay here under the covers where it's warm." You replied.

"Please, come and join me, I won't leave you alone until your out of this bed." Kai said, cocky.

You groaned and pushed the covers off of you. You looked up at kai and he was smiling at you, you rolled your eyes in returned and went to get dressed in some warm clothes. Once you were dressed you grabbed your boots and slipped them on along with your coat, hat and gloves.

"Lets build a snowman." Kai sang mimicking the movie Frozen.

You both gathered some snow and you made one into a huge ball centering it in the middle of the yard. You were adding the second one when you felt snow collide with your back.

You turned and Kai was sitting there laughing.

"Malachai Parker you are so dead!" You yelled, eyes darkening in revenge.

Kai looked actually scared. You balled a piece of snow and threw it at Kai but missed.

"Nice try sweetheart." He teased.

You got another piece of snow and hit Kai right square in the face, You threw your head back laughing because the look on his face was priceless.

"You're going to pay for that y/n." Kai said, starting to chase after you.

You started running and picking up snow as you went trying to throw it at kai but he kept dodging them. He caught up with you and you both fell down on the snow, he started tickling you.

"Kai, haha st-opp ppp-lease." You say in between laughs as you were trying to catch your breath.

"Say Kai is the best boyfriend in the world."

"No." You laugh

He starts to ticked you again. " Alright,Alright Kai is the best boyfriend in the world." You say.

"Good girl." He says laughing

"Okay lets finish this snowman I'm freezing my ass off." You say, getting up and brushing the snow off your pants.

Kai balled up the second part of the body and sat it on top and next you put the head on.

"He's too skinny." You say and Kai agreed.

"But it's fine, lets put some stuff on him." Kai says grabbing the brown box from the porch.

kai put a Black fedora hat on him and i put the Black buttons on him as his mouth and buttons. Kai finished up by putting the scarf on him and add the carrott for his nose.

You started laughing and Kai gave you a confused look.

"What's so funny?" He asked, curious.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" You ask.

Kai looks for a moment and face palmed.

"The arms." He says laughing.

Kai grabbed two branches and put them on the snowman.

"Now he looks perfect." You praise.

"Thanks, babe." He says kissing your forehead.

You and Kai head inside because it was getting too cold and it started snowing. Once inside Kai turned up the fireplace and fixed you two, two cups of Hot cocoa and handed one to you. That warmed you up instantly. It was a good day and you got to spend it with the man you love.

THE END!

Well here is the second Christmas imagine i have written in the past few days. I will be writing one more and then won't be updating again until after Christmas so hope everyone has an amazing Christmas. Please comment and let me know what you thought.

Thank you,

Teenwolfvampirediariesfan2015


End file.
